A radio frequency (RF) transmit chain typically has a power amplifier to amplify a signal for transmission within a given frequency band. A power detector, placed after the power amplifier, samples a signal output from the power amplifier in order to determine an amplification provided by the power amplifier. This sample is used in a feedback loop that may result in an adjustment of the amplification of the power amplifier.